Over the past few decades, the number of electronic devices in households, offices, and other structural environments. These electronic devices are massive consumers of electricity—not only while they are being actively used, but even while they are in standby or turned off. This waste energy is known as “vampire energy” and is estimated to account for 10% of all residential energy use.